


Introducing Honey94

by momorou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Swearing, and bad jokes, lots of misunderstandings, not actual foot fetisism, slight identity fraud......., sorry this is really weird, talk about foot fetishism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorou/pseuds/momorou
Summary: While waiting at a café for his friend, Yoo Kihyun, to show up, Im Changkyun is approached by a stranger who introduces himself as "Honey94".





	Introducing Honey94

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.... not sure what this is, forgive me

Changkyun wasn’t usually the type to be early. It wasn’t like he particularly strived to always be late - he just didn’t care much for wasting his time, waiting for someone who wasn’t going to be on time anyway. The thing was, Yoo Kihyun seemed to not only love being on time – he preferred being early. The last time Changkyun had arrived 5 minutes late to one of their weekly hangout sessions, Kihyun had made him promise it wouldn’t happen again. And really, if there was someone Changkyun didn’t want to disappoint it was Kihyun – the combination of the surprising amount of strength in those skinny arms and his “you’ve-disappointed-me-for-the-last-time-Im-Changkyun”-stare really did not leave much room to argue.

This all explained why he was currently sitting in a café, 10 minutes before the actual time they had agreed on meeting the previous night. He felt restless, bored and impatient all at once, his gaze continually shifting from the window beside him and the door on the far end of the small café. Still no sign of Kihyun. Of course, today was the day he decided to be on time – or worse, be late. Changkyun hit his head on the table in frustration at that thought. Which, to be honest, hurt a lot more than he had intended but did succeed in letting his thoughts stray from his piece of shit friend for a minute.

“’Scuse me”, a low but nonetheless friendly voice interrupted his moment of self-pity. Raising his face from its spot on the hard wood in front of him, Changkyun felt his breath stick in his throat as he came face to face with one _very_ attractive young man. His hair was blond and cut shorter than Changkyun’s own, leaving plenty of opportunity to take in a pair of soft cheeks and warm eyes that would’ve created the perfect picture of innocence had it not been for the slightly mischievous tilt to the stranger’s lips. Even if Changkyun had been able to open his mouth, he wouldn’t have been able to say anything of meaning, since he had already forgotten what the other had said in favor of now imprinting his face into his mind forever.

Not getting the expected reaction, the blonde stranger continued, “I’m Jooheon, or, uh, Honey94”. The stranger seemed sheepish, one of his hands rubbing nervously at the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact.

Changkyun furrowed his brows in confusion, which seemed to catch the other’s attention. He paused for a bit, seemingly confused by Changkyun’s lack of recognition, before speaking. “You _are_ Book Lover577, right?”

Changkyun was definitely _no_ t Book lover 577. In all honesty, he was pretty sure 577 was the number of days since he had last read a book.

“Yeah, that’s me”, he answered hurriedly. “Book lover 589, that’s me”. He laughed then, as he usually did when he was very obviously lying.

This was what happened when Changkyun interacted with anyone even remotely his type; he fucked up. Royally. This time had to take the prize for worst fuck up, though – he didn’t even know who this guy _was_. He could be married, or worse - he could be one of those guys who hated cats or dogs or _both_. Changkyun had to tell the guy he was lying. Or maybe he could just run. Yeah, that was a great idea, there was no reason to try and salvage something already destroyed entirely beyond repair. 

Problem was, suddenly Jooheon started laughing and Changkyun’s feet did that thing where they felt like jelly and concrete at the same time, and then Jooheon sat down in front of him, telling him how happy he was to finally get to meet him. Changkyun really had no choice.

“So, Book lover 577 – what’s your real name, if I may ask? I know there’s a lot of anonymity online, but now that we’re meeting in real life, I’d rather call you something other than Book Lover – no offense”.

So okay, this might be able to work – if they didn’t know much about each other personally, Changkyun wouldn’t risk saying something wrong that would give him away.

“I’m Changkyun. And none taken – it’s a pretty lame username, I know”, he answered with a small smirk. Really, it was. Maybe Jooheon was lucky he had ended up meeting Changkyun instead of a guy who called himself “Book Lover 678” instead of something cool like “Bookiewoogie”. Okay, in all honesty Changkyun wasn’t that creative either.

Jooheon leaned back further in his seat and the mischievous smirk only seemed to intensify – Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder whether that was his default look or if he was just in some weird mood. At least he was handsome enough for it to not seem overly creepy.

“So, Changkyun, you’ve done any reading lately? I feel like it’s been a while since I’ve heard one of your in-depth analyzes”, Jooheon mused, his eyes never wavering in their focus on Changkyun. It was slightly unsettling. Mostly because Changkyun was in the middle of a mild case of identity theft, but also because his eyes were very pretty and pretty things had a strange habit of making Changkyun very nervous and very sweaty.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Changkyun tried his best to think of any book he had ever read. It was embarrassingly hard.

“Uh, yeah, I-“, he paused as his gaze shifted to the menu board behind Jooheon. “I just finished ‘The tale of Esteban Macchiato’. Great book”, he finished lamely. Making up a fake book was probably a safer bet than trying to remember anything from any of the books he had read in high school.

It seemed to be working because Jooheon seemed sincerely interested. “Oh, I’ve never heard of that one. What’s it about?”

Changkyun felt the familiar start of a sweat breaking out at the back of his neck. “Uh, just this dude… Esteban, who’s like a- a detective sort of guy and, you know, solves a bunch of cases while he battles the, uh, remains of his traumatic childhood”. Again, he finished his explanation with his awkward “I’m-fucked”-laugh which probably didn’t help convincing Jooheon.

The other did seem confused before he spoke. “Oh, really? You’ve always told me you only read romance novels”, Jooheon mused in wonder, his hands settling in his pockets as he slumped further back in his seat. At least it didn’t seem like he was about to leave.

“Yeah, there was lots of romance in there actually. He meets his girlfriend while solving a case. She’s the, uh, sister of one of the victims, so she really appreciates it when he solves it. Great stuff”. Changkyun clenches his teeth after finishing speaking, wondering how he was worse at lying to a total stranger than his own mother. He had always been able to fake a cold so he could stay home from school – why couldn’t he be as good at faking an identity?

At this, Jooheon laughed again, heartily, and Changkyun swore he could feel his heart soar. “Sounds interesting. I’ll look it up some time”.

God, Changkyun really hoped he didn’t. Like it mattered, to be honest. There was no way Jooheon wasn’t going to find out that Changkyun had been faking it. He was potentially fucking up a friendship because of his sad attempt at talking to someone he was attracted to for more than a minute.

“Listen, Jooheon, I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m not really-“

“Oh, don’t worry about it”, Jooheon interrupted, a reassuring smile resting on his lips, though he seemed pretty rushed in stopping Changkyun from finishing his sentence. “You don’t have to pretend like you like the same book genres as me – I know you’re not really that into romance, it’s fine”.

Changkyun wanted to stop him, to finally explain that Jooheon had the wrong guy, and apologize for acting as if he was this “Book Lover 756”-guy, but Jooheon continued talking, not leaving him any chance to interrupt.

“Honestly, it’s not like I’d even care if you didn’t like books, now that I’ve met you. I feel like we’d get along great either way, don’t you think so?”

He was smiling cheekily now, and Changkyun thanked God he wasn’t standing or else he’d fallen to the ground as his legs turned to jelly. Again.

Changkyun couldn’t help the small smile that found its way to his face, as he struggled to construct an answer. In the end, a mumbled “Yeah”, was all he got out, the warmth settling in the pit of his stomach way too distracting.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, a bit awkward as was usually the case with silence between near-strangers, though not as awkward as Changkyun would’ve expected it to be. He didn’t worry about what Jooheon was thinking, whether the other was silently plotting to run the hell away because Changkyun couldn’t hold up a conversation constantly, or if he was judging Changkyun for some of the stuff he had already said. Somehow, it just didn’t feel like something the other would do. He had a kind of transparency to him, that made Changkyun feel almost completely at ease in his presence – a rare occurrence, to say the least.

Jooheon was the first to break the lull in their conversation, his gaze shifting from the window back to Changkyun.

“It’s great finally meeting someone with the same interests, to be honest. I feel a bit isolated at times, you know? When you can’t really speak to others about your… preferences”, he said, the same small smile back on his lips that Changkyun had a hard time reading. It almost looked teasing.

Changkyun couldn’t really see how reading books was a “preference” that you couldn’t tell other people, but he guessed some people still liked to tease book worms for being “nerds” so he played along. “Yeah, I know what you mean”, he muttered solemnly, trying to seem as convincing as he could. He thought he did a pretty good job himself.

Jooheon sighed dramatically, leaning over the table, closer to Changkyun, as he continued to speak in a hushed voice.

“Really, it’s 2017 and people still don’t get how other people can like something they don’t. I mean, can you believe that?”

Okay, now he _was_ being overly dramatic, Changkyun thought. Seriously, who had teased him _that_ much about reading books?

“I honestly can’t see why liking feet is any worse than liking a six pack”, Jooheon then mumbled and Changkyun couldn’t stop his eyes from growing wide.

“What?”, he blurted out before he could stop himself, being in no way able to comprehend how in the hell they were suddenly talking about liking feet – a thing he _really_ didn’t relate to. At all. In any way.

Jooheon furrowed his brows in confusion at his words. “Dude, you literally asked me on a date through a foot fetishizing site, don’t try to act like you don’t know what I’m talking about”, he laughed, clearly thinking Changkyun was pulling some kind of prank on him.

“I- what?”

Really, it wasn’t like Changkyun had anything against people with a foot fetish - to each his own - but he just didn’t feel like dating somebody who was clearly getting into the relationship thinking it would be a foot fetishizing kind of deal. Which really sucked, because Jooheon was so sweet and handsome and the fact that he had been asked out by a guy meant Changkyun might’ve maybe had a chance. Perhaps they could work out a deal where Jooheon just looked it up online occasionally and never mentioned anything about Changkyun’s feet. Ever. That could work right?

 

“Oh, I see you’ve already met”, a familiar voice interrupted his panicked stream of thought.

Kihyun was standing at their table, obviously confused by the situation. Changkyun had basically forgotten the fact that he was at the café to meet him. His words made no sense to him, though. Did Kihyun know Jooheon?

Jooheon looked as confused as Changkyun felt, staring between the two as Kihyun sat down on the chair beside Changkyun.

“What do you mean?”, Jooheon asked, the first of the two to regain the ability to speak.

Kihyun seemed amused by their reaction, apparently the only one understanding what was going on.

“I mean, I was going to introduce the two of you, but it looks like you’ve beat me to it”.

Changkyun furrowed his brows, staring even harder at the side of Kihyun’s face as if that would somehow help him understand what the fuck he was talking about.

In contrast, Jooheon burst out laughing, bending over the table as if the force of it knocked him over. The people sat behind them sent them slightly annoyed glances but Changkyun honestly could care less at this point.

Once he finally sat up straight, tears having formed in the corners of his eyes, Jooheon looked straight at Kihyun as he spoke.

“What, this is the friend you wanted to bring along? No way”. He snorted once again, shaking his head softly in disbelief.

Kihyun raised a brow at this. “You didn’t know? Why are you guys even talking, then?”, he asked in slight confusion, though he still seemed amused by it all.

“Funny story actually, I-“, Jooheon began, but Changkyun was quick to interrupt him.

“Can someone _please_ explain to me what the fuck is going on right now?”, he burst out, impatience finally wearing out.

Jooheon and Kihyun exchanged a knowing glance before the latter answered. “Well, I know I didn’t tell you, but I was meeting, uh-“,

“-Jooheon”, the blonde supplied.

Kihyun coughed, seeming slightly embarrassed, before continuing: “Yeah, Jooheon. I know him from online, but I suggested we met up because we hit it off pretty well. Then I thought I should probably make you come as well because I’d talked to Jooheon about how you guys shared a lot of interests and stuff. Guess I forgot to tell you it wasn’t just going to be us though, huh? Anyway, it’s great you’re already talking-“

“Dude, are you into feet?”, Changkyun interrupted, exasperated at the information he was currently being given.

“What?”, Kihyun asked in surprise. “No?”

Jooheon snorted again from across the table but Changkyun ignored him.

“But _you’re_ Booklover, right? You and Jooheon met at a foot fetish forum online. He told me”. Changkyun was speaking a bit louder than what was probably appropriate now, but he was honestly too freaked out to care.

Kihyun merely looked at him with a confused smile. “Yeah, I am, but no? We play Overwatch together. Guy plays a mean Ana, I can tell you that”, he glanced over at Jooheon who nodded, despite trying to hide his laugh behind his hand.

A moment passed where Changkyun continued to look at Kihyun in confusion until the pieces seemed to finally gather. Turning his gaze towards Jooheon, Changkyun slowly felt realization creep over him.

“You knew I wasn’t Booklover346”, he stated in a slightly accusing tone.

In response, Jooheon nodded with a smirk, apparently having waited for Changkyun to finally make sense of it all.

It felt like his heart fell all the way from his chest to the bottom of the floor, the slight guilt that had been nagging him in the back of his mind suddenly overwhelming. Jooheon must absolutely hate him now, knowing that he had been lied to the whole time.

Still, whatever anger Changkyun had expected Jooheon to feel towards him didn’t seem apparent on the others face. Instead, Jooheon almost looked worried as he leaned further across the table to rest a hand over Changkyun’s forearm.

“Hey, no, it’s cool. Really, I’m not angry or anything”, he assured him and Changkyun found the strength to look up from the hard wood of the table and into the reassuring eyes of Jooheon. “I mean, I played along, right? If it bothered me that much I would’ve just called you out from the start”.

While what Jooheon was saying did make sense, it didn’t completely make Changkyun’s heart slow down. “When did you figure it out?”, he asked, his eyes meeting Jooheon’s though it felt uncomfortable now he had been exposed.

Scratching the side of his neck, Jooheon turned his gaze briefly downward as he seemed to contemplate a fitting answer. “Well –“, he drawled and the hesitation in his voice made Changkyun dread what was coming. “You kept fucking up Kihyun’s username right off the bat and then you even admitted it was lame, which I _knew_ Kihyun wouldn’t do cause he’s been defending that lame ass name since forever. So yeah, I guessed I’d gotten the wrong person”.

Beside him, Kihyun visibly wanted to protest at Jooheon calling his username “lame” but seemed to decide against it, opting to let Changkyun respond instead.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Changkyun tried his best at making sense of the situation despite it being the most illogical experience he had ever had. “So why didn’t you say something when you found out?”

Changkyun honestly had no idea as to why Jooheon would do it except to humiliate him. Still, even over the short time the two had talked, Jooheon just didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d do that. Changkyun felt wrong just thinking about it, like it was an insult to Jooheon for him to even consider it.

Kihyun interrupted his thoughts by snorting loudly before mumbling something along the lines of “Pretty sure I know why”, making Jooheon stare intensely down at the table in front of him as color began to rise on his face.

Jooheon looking _embarrassed_ , of all things, did not ease Changkyun’s confusion. At all.

Sighing in defeat, Jooheon raised his head before answering. “Because I though you looked cute and it was a great excuse to talk to you”.

“W-what,” Changkyun stuttered in disbelief. Kihyun snorted again. He felt Jooheon shoving him from beneath the table. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes of Jooheon. “No way”, he muttered when Jooheon didn’t begin laughing or smiling that teasing smile of his.

Jooheon finally raised his eyes fully to meet his, though he continued to look slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, I know it was a shitty thing to do, I don’t even know if you’re in a relationship or if you’re even into guys, I just-“

“Oh my god, shut up”, Kihyun interrupted him, standing up as he did. “I’m leaving. You guys are gonna start kissing in like 10 minutes tops and I do _not_ want to be here for that. Can’t believe I just third-wheeled myself”, he muttered as he began walking away, both Changkyun and Jooheon looking after him in shock.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes after that, and while it was awkward it also gave Changkyun enough space to finally collect his thoughts.

“I pretended to be Booklover because I thought you were cute too”, he finally admitted in a low voice as if he silently wished Jooheon wouldn’t hear him. But of course, he did.

Jooheon looked surprised, which was silly because why else would Changkyun have done it?

A pause stretched on between them as Jooheon seemed to be thinking hard.

“So, you’re not in a relationship?”, he asked almost suspiciously like he couldn’t really believe what Changkyun was saying.

“Nope”, Changkyun answered honestly.

“And you’re into guys?”, Jooheon asked again, narrowing his eyes.

“Yup”, he answered, again, feeling a bit like he would at a job interview at the rapid rate of the questions.

Yet another pause fell between them as Jooheon almost seemed to be scrutinizing him. Then a smile slowly made its way unto his face.

“And you think I’m cute?”, he asked, finally, his smile taking on that teasing edge that had Changkyun insides doing acrobatics.

He couldn’t keep his own smile from blossoming on his face. “I think you’re cute”, he confirmed as he bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to control the smile on his face that was currently threatening to grow into a full-on grin.

In contrast, Jooheon did nothing to mask the look of glee on his face. He leaned in over the table between them and rested his head in his hand as he watched Changkyun for a bit. Which was something Changkyun should’ve felt extremely embarrassed about but instead he found himself staring right back, his smile lessening slightly in its intensity but nevertheless persisting.

“So”, Jooheon drawled, smirking slightly. “I’d ask you on a date but, technically, I think we’re already on one”.

Changkyun laughed in response, having felt the urge to do so for a while, ever since the fear of Jooheon hating him had disappeared.

“Guess we are, huh”, he confirmed, still in slight awe at the absurdity of the situation. How exactly had he gone from identity fraud to being on a date?

Despite his happiness at how things had suddenly turned out, a question still nagged at the back of his mind.

“You’re not really into feet, right?”

In response, Jooheon laughed for a full minute, so hard that the waitress came over to shush him, leaving the two of them to silently agree on finding another place to continue their first date.

The first of many, Changkyun was pretty sure.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! feel free to leave any criticism and feedback!!


End file.
